Something More Than Parabatai
by S.J. Weasley
Summary: Jalec slash fic. In which Alec admits his love for Ian Somerhalder, and Jace admits his love for Alec.
1. Chapter 1

"Alec, darling, I'm beginning to question whether or not you understand the basic laws of gravity," Jace chided jokingly as Alec tripped over his feet again.

"It would be much easier to walk, _darling_, if I could take off this stupid blindfold," Alec growled through his teeth. Jace had been dragging him God only knows where for the last half an hour. If Jace had expected him to be enthusiastic past the first fifteen minutes of walking (or, in his case, _tripping_) then he was sorely mistaken.

Jace made a clicking noise with his tongue, and Alec could tell he'd hurt his Parabatai's feelings with his seething tone. His own insides clenched at the thought. It was clear that Jace had put a lot of thought into whatever he had planned.

"We're almost there," Jace informed him, his tone a little less cheerful than it had been. Alec didn't reply.

About two minutes later, Alec let out a surprised yelp when he felt Jace scoop him up. "Jace! What the _hell_?"

"It's a lot easier to carry you," he said, his cheerful tone restored. "We're going through the woods, and I don't want you to stray and fall into a ravine."

"Woods? Jace, where the _hell_ are we?"

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot," Jace quoted with a snicker.

Alec groaned. "I can't believe Isabelle told you I watch that…"

"I can. Isabelle's got a big mouth," Jace replied happily. "On a side note, I never expected you'd be one to get turned on by vampires."

"I'm not!" Alec insisted, blushing. "Just, Ian Somerhalder is really hot."

Jace was silent for a moment, and Alec desperately wished he could see his face. Was he laughing at him? Texting Clary about how much of a fangirl he was? Jealous?

Alec honestly didn't know why that last one popped into his mind. Why would Jace be jealous of someone he thought was cute? He was so hopelessly, sickeningly in love with Clary. It would be so much better if Alec could fall in love with someone the same way. Well, someone who _wasn't _Jace...

"We're here!" Jace announced, setting Alec on his feet.

"Fantastic. Can I take off the blindfold now?"

"Not yet. You have to lay down."

Alec stopped, hesitant. "This isn't going to be like one of those _Lifetime_ movies Izzy watches where you leave me to die and/or get raped mercilessly by a thug, is it?"

Jace laughed. "Silly Alec. If anyone was going to rape you, it would be me. And it's not rape if you like it."

Alec turned his head towards where Jace's voice was, trying to figure out if he was kidding or not. Jace had been acting strangely for the past few days, saying things like that him. He had to know how awkward and tingly it made Alec feel.

"Come on, Parabatai. Don't you trust me?" Jace asked, and Alec shivered at his tone. Jace could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. So Alec laid down, feeling a soft blanket underneath him. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as Jace gently removed his blindfold. He stared upward, mesmerized by what was in front of him.

It looked like thousands of stars were falling out of the sky, but Alec knew what he was seeing was a meteor shower. However, that wasn't exactly what he was mesmerized by.

He'd seen Jace in the moonlight dozens of times. Maybe even hundreds. But the way he was looking at Alec now made the dark-haired boy catch his breath. He looked like a warm and friendly god who'd come down to Earth just to consort with Alec. A feeling that often came about when he was around Jace suddenly filled him stronger than ever: the feeling that he was the luckiest person in the world just to be _near _this perfect creature.

God, he was such a sap.

Jace smiled down at him sheepishly. "You told me you wanted to see it, remember? In the library that one day."

Alec looked at him in shock. "Jace... that was _eleven _years ago. How can you possibly remember that?"

Jace shrugged, laying down next to Alec. "I remember everything you tell me."

Alec was thankful for the lack of light, which managed to hide his blush. "Why?"

"Because you're important to me," Jace admitted quietly. This was not news to Alec, of course. They were Parabatai, so of course they were important to each other. But the tone of Jace's voice implied that there was another layer to what he was saying.

"You're important to me too, Jace," Alec told him, staring intently at his best friend.

Jace stared right back, and suddenly he blurted, "Clary and I broke up."

Alec looked slightly alarmed for two reasons: one, he hadn't even known Clary and Jace were having trouble, and two, Jace had just screamed this right in his face.

He blinked and regained his composure. "Um, okay. Why?"

Jace pursed his lips and averted his eyes. "Because she found out I was in love with someone else."

Alec flinched. Every time Jace admitted to be in love with someone new, it was another stab to his heart. So he went with a safer question. "How did she find out?"

"Remember when I was really sick a few days ago?" Jace asked, and Alec nodded. He'd accidentally ingested some demon blood and it took a few days to get it out of his system. "Well, I called out... _that person's_ name in my sleep and said I loved them. When I woke up, Clary asked me if it was true. I told her it was, and she broke up with me."

Alec just nodded. He didn't want to ask the obvious question. It would hurt too much to hear the answer.

Jace looked at him expectantly. "Aren't you going to ask me who it is?"

_I'd rather eat glass_, Alec thought, but instead just shook his head. "I really could care less."

Jace looked perturbed. Alec wondered if he was really that desperate to gossip about the newest flame in his love life.

"Alec. Ask me who it is," Jace ordered, a pleading note in his voice.

Alec shook his head. "No. I really don't want to know."

"Alec! Please! Ask who it is!" Jace was full on pleading now, and Alec sighed. Fine. He would take the heartbreak if it made Jace happy. Isn't that what he'd been doing for the past five years?

"Fine, Jace. Who are you in love with?"

Jace gave a tiny little smile. "I'll give you one hint. He's tall, dark, handsome, and he happens to be lying next to me at the moment."

Alec's eyes widened as he processed what Jace had just said. After a few long moments, he finally replied, brilliantly, with, "That was four hints. Not one."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

I got a few messages about the story ending horribly. But don't worry, that wasn't the end. Patience is a virtue, readers!

I'm doing one or two chapters after this. Depending on how long I choose to drag it out. :)

* * *

Jace stared at him in joking disbelief. Alec recognized that face. It was the face he wore when trying not to show how hurt he actually was. "Wow, Alec. You _would_ say that. I can't believe it."

Oh _Jesus_. Jace's eyes were watery. Was he really _crying _because Alec didn't say he loved him back?

Alec, personally, was going out of his mind. Was Jace just joking? Or was he really that upset? If he _was_ joking… Alec might never forgive him.

"You have to know already how I feel about you. No one can be _that _oblivious," Alec muttered under his breath.

Jace chuckled softly. "Things could have changed. I would have understood if you didn't want to wait for me anymore."

Alec laughed out loud. Now that it was clear to him Jace wasn't kidding, he felt a little high. "Jace, I don't think you understand how much I… I _love_ you. I'd drop everything just to be with you, no matter where I was or who I was with."

Jace was smiling now. Alec was happy to have rid him of his fake cheeriness. "Then show me."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "If you think I'm going to kiss you, you're wrong."

Jace looked a surprised and the tiniest bit hurt. "Why wouldn't you, exactly?"

Alec gave a tiny smirk, but a blush still crept up his cheeks. "Are you aware of how many times I played out this scenario in my head? All the times, you were kissing _me_. I guess I just want you to show me that you're being completely serious."

Jace sighed but smiled. "Who am I to deny you your fantasy?"

He put his hand on Alec's face, gently caressing it with his thumb. Alec leaned into the touch instinctively, his eyes not closing once until Jace's lips were on his.

He got a wonderful, tingling feeling all throughout his body as Jace kissed him. But something was off. What could possibly be wrong with kissing Jace?

About thirty seconds later, Alec realized what was wrong. Jace was too gentle. Alec had always pictured Jace to be the rough sort. And from what he saw when his Parabatai was with Clary, his assumption had been correct. It irritated him a little to know that Jace wasn't really being his full self.

He pulled away, seeing that Jace still had his eyes closed. He was frowning.

"Why'd you pull away?" he asked softly, finally opening his eyes.

Alec let out a soft chuckle. "Because… Jace, I didn't exactly wait so long to kiss you so that you'd treat me like a porcelain doll," he joked quietly. Jace let out a soft laugh, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Fine. You want rough? I can give you rough."

Before Alec could even blink, Jace was on top of him, pinning his arms over his head. His lips smashed into Alec's, and the dark haired boy let out a gasp of surprise. Jace took this as an invitation, his tongue sliding in Alec's mouth and exploring it like he wanted to memorize every inch. It took a moment for Alec to respond - his head was swimming and the intensity and passion of the kiss had taken him off guard - but when he did, Jace was surprised to find that Alec was actually a _really _good kisser.

He was even more surprised when he felt Alec's hips buck forward, grinding against his own. He let out a low groan and responded by grinding his own hips against Alec's.

Alec was making the most _delicious _sounds, and there was nothing Jace wanted to do more than to ravish him right there. He wanted Alec to make more of those noises. He wanted to hear Alec scream and moan his name. He wanted him to _beg_.

But the middle of a field on a blanket hardly seemed like the right place to make this fantasy happen.

Jace pulled away and Alec gasped for air, his lips red and swollen from Jace's intense kissing and his hair messy from Jace yanking on it.

When Jace finally caught his breath, he tossed a significant look at Alec. "To the Institute?"

Alec nodded quickly, his eyes glazed over. "Let's run this time."


	3. Chapter 3

Now, you see the letter 'M' right up there next to 'rating'? This chapter is the reason why that's not just a 'T'. So, you know, reader discretion is advised, yada yada yada.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Jace, Alec, or any of the Mortal Instruments characters. If I did, Jace would be dating a certain, delicious male Shadowhunter and not Clary. Just saying.

* * *

On their way back to the Institute, Alec and Jace didn't stop touching each other even once. It made them clumsy and they were tripping over each other, but it didn't matter. Alec had waited so long to be able to hold Jace's hand. Even if it was just about sexual tension right now, if Jace was really in love with him, that would change soon.

Once they got past the threshold of the Institute, Alec was slammed against the wall with his arms pinned over his head. He silently thanked God that Isabelle and Clary had gone out that night. If they walked in, he never would have lived this down.

Jace pulled away and planted light kisses along Alec's jaw, leading down to his neck. He nipped lightly at Alec's earlobe, and Alec let out a loud, whining moan. It was like Jace automatically knew just where to touch, kiss, and bite. He knew _to _bite, the very thing that turned Alec on the most.

So he was a masochist. Whatever.

Jace looked up and met a pair of lustful eyes equal to his own. It was then he just couldn't stand it, and Alec seemed to sense this. He jumped, his legs wrapping around Jace's waist and the bulge in his jeans pressed against the bulge in Jace's. Jace let out a low growl, his lips crashing into Alec's. The dark haired boy responded with enthusiasm, and Jace began to carry him to his bedroom, knocking things over as he went.

The second the bedroom door closed, Jace tore Alec's shirt into shreds. Alec frowned as he watched the fabric fall to the floor.

"That was my favorite shirt," he complained, pouting. He honestly couldn't give two shits about the shirt, but he wanted to seem unaffected by Jace's intense kisses and adorably messy hair.

Jace wasn't so easily fooled. He smirked against Alec's neck, feeling his parabatai shiver underneath him. "You look much better without it. In fact, I think I'll steal all of your shirts and give them to the homeless. That way, I'll get to see you shirtless every day _and_ I'll be known as charitable. Everybody wins."

Alec rolled his eyes, silencing Jace with his lips. It was astounding how much Jace could ramble sometimes. Being the much more thoughtful one, Alec pulled Jace's shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

He felt himself being turned before his back hit Jace's giant mattress. He'd always wondered why Jace had asked for a king sized mattress. Now he knew.

It wasn't long before Jace was yanking on Alec's belt, pulling it off and tossing it across the room. Seeming to take more care with Alec's clothes this time, Jace merely yanked off the boy's pants, though the slow pace seemed to annoy him. When he began to kiss down Alec's body, Alec arched his back instinctively, then remembered himself.

"No." He pushed Jace away and the blond looked up, surprised.

"What, too fast? Because, you know, I thought when you were letting me take your clothes off that was a sign of compliance -"

Alec cut him off, pressing a finger to the boy's lips. "Jace, by the Angel, would you _shut up_?" he begged. Jace smiled ruefully, and Alec continued. "I want this to be just like I imagined. And I always promised myself that _I'd… _go first."

Jace's eyes widened. "_Oh._" He'd always pictured Alec as the person who'd have things done to him, but not the other way around. He wasn't about to complain, though. "_Well_, uh, if that's what you want… Who am I to deny you?"

Alec grinned and quickly flipped them over so Jace's head was against the pillows. He kissed and bit down Jace's perfect body, smirking at the feel of the Shadowhunter fidgeting underneath him. When he finally got down to his waist, Alec yanked off Jace's jeans and boxers with one pull. He snickered, shaking his head when he saw Jace's cock.

"What?" Jace asked self-consciously, squirming.

"No wonder you have such a big ego," he muttered, smirking up at his parabatai. Jace smirked back, but his amused expression quickly turned into a glazed one as Alec pressed his tongue to Jace's tip experimentally.

Alec noted this reaction and slowly wrapped his tongue around Jace's length. Jace let out a tortured sound and grabbed the sheets, his head falling back.

Alec liked this reaction very much.

His lips slid over Jace's length slowly, pleased when Jace groaned. The blond tried to thrust forward, but Alec's hands were pressing his thighs into the bed, holding him back. He knew then that Alec was going to torture him until he got what he wanted. The only problem was that Jace had no idea what it was.

Alec began to bob his head on Jace's cock, but it did nothing to ease the Shadowhunter's throbbing erection. If anything, it only made it worse. Noises of all different kinds poured out of his mouth, and he could do nothing to stop them. Then, Alec's lips left him completely. Jace let out a whine and looked over to see Alec sitting patiently at the foot of the bed. He'd taken off his boxers, and all Jace could do was stare at him.

"As much as I'm sure you hate me for that shallow blow job, I thought you'd like to..." Alec had suddenly gotten his shyness back, and all he did was gesture to his body. Jace got the hint immediately.

"Are you sure?" he asked slowly. Alec was the most important thing to him in this world; he'd never want to push him into something he didn't want.

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't," Alec promised him, and Jace nodded, taking his hand and switching spots with him. He leaned down and kissed Alec with a gentleness that Alec didn't mind this time.

"I'm sorry if I'm bad. I've never done this before," Jace muttered as he reached over to his drawer, grabbing lube and a condom.

Alec chuckled, not wanting to admit how much the sight of Jace ripping a condom wrapper open with his teeth turned him on. "I don't think you'll be bad, Jace."

Jace smirked at him as he uncapped the lube, coating his fingers with the slick substance. "No, you're right. I'm going to rock your world." With that, Jace pushed a finger inside of him.

Alec let out a gasp of surprise at the intrusion but rocked his hips forward. Jace inserted another finger, and another, until he felt Alec was ready. He looked at his parabatai, who was now whining and covered in a light layer of sweat.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing Alec gently before pushing into him. Alec's head fell back and he let out a loud moan. It hurt, he had to admit, but the pain just made it feel _better. _

Jace began to pick up a steady rhythm and Alec's moans got louder until they were almost screams. He and Jace both got closer to their climaxes_, _but with one final, hard thrust on Jace's part, Alec came, screaming Jace's name. Jace came soon after, and toppled on top of Alec. They stayed like that, breathing heavily, until Alec nuzzled into Jace's shoulder.

"You're my boyfriend," he muttered happily.

Jace raised his eyebrows, but instead of arguing, he just kissed Alec's forehead. "Of course I am, Alec."

x.x.x.x

Clary and Isabelle flinched in unison when they heard Alec let out a scream, followed by Jace's loud groan. Then it was silent.

"That... was the single most disturbing thing I have ever heard in my entire life," Isabelle muttered, her nose scrunched up in disgust.

Clary pursed her lips. "I really wish they'd remembered that we'd be gone tomorrow, not tonight."

_Fin._

_

* * *

_All done! :D If you liked this fic, feel free to send me a request with the pairing of your choice. I'll write any pairing from any fandom on my list, even if I don't like them.


End file.
